El chico de los condones
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Hoy son extrasensibles, un paquete de 12. La primera vez fueron unos normales, la segunda texturizados, la tercera sabor plátano -Sakura no pudo evitar reír en cuanto el se fue- y la cuarta fueron con retardador; pero siempre fueron paquetes de 6, esta vez Sakura se temió que el no volvería en dos semanas ya que se había llevado el doble. Era tan malo ser la chica de la farmacia.


Capítulo único.

**El chico de los condones.**

* * *

El turno nocturno de una farmacia de 24 horas es una tortura, bueno era una tortura hasta que lo conocí a él... esperen aun ahora, y gracias a él, sigue siendo una tortura aunque una de clase muy diferente y que solo puede pasarle a una persona con tan mala suerte como yo.

Por que solo la tonta Sakura Haruno se ilusiona con un chico que solo ha visto unas cuantas veces y que por su lista de compras obviamente no es soltero... o por lo menos... ¿célibe? "Hay Sakura deja de soñar ¿dónde encontraras un chico de 19 años célibe? y más si es tan guapo como este" le reclamó su voz interna.

Viernes poco antes de las nueve y esta aquí como todos los viernes, con sus profundos ojos negros y totalmente inconsciente de lo sexy que es. Mirando con ojos evaluadores el estante, tarda un poco en elegir los de esta noche y sin pudor lanza frente a la caja el paquete de condones como única compra. Hoy son extrasensibles y es un paquete de 12. La primera vez fueron unos normales, la segunda vez texturizados, la tercera vez de sabor plátano -Sakura no pudo evitar reír en cuanto él se fue- y la cuarta vez fueron con retardador; pero siempre fueron paquetes de seis, esta vez Sakura se temió que él no volvería en dos semanas ya que se había llevado el doble.

El ruido de la puerta automática le indico que el chico se había ido y la pelirrosa suspiro "Si cambia de chica como de tipo de condones no me conviene" pensó triste.

**o.O.o**

Sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad por la calle lanzando la cajita de condones y volviéndola a atrapar con una mano, de pronto noto un par de miradas seductoras de un grupo de chicas de instituto y un montón de miradas reprobadoras de los adultos de la calle "malditos prejuiciosos" pensó el pelinegro, pero el pensamiento fue borrado cuando sintió un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y le lleno de sorpresa al ver que era una ancianita que se alejaba a toda velocidad - considerando la velocidad de una anciana- y murmuraba "pervertido".

Las carcajadas de sus amigos, que habían visto la escena, llenaron el ambiente y el molesto le lanzo la caja a uno de ellos.

-Deja de reírte maldito dobe que es la ultima vez que les hago este favor- dijo fulminando con la mirada a todos sus amigos, que comenzaron a disculparse y lanzar excusas.

-No seas malvado, con esa maldita cara de póquer que tienes eres el único de nosotros que puede entrar a la farmacia para esto- suplicó el rubio que acaba de atrapar la caja.

-No veo por que el drama y las quejas- afirmó Sasuke desinteresado- además la dependienta es muy bonita.

-Precisamente el problema es que es una chica- se quejó Shikamaru.

-El problema es que son una bola de cobardes- dijo el Uchiha.- La pobre chica debe creer que soy un pervertido.

-¿Y qué? a ti no te importa lo que piense nadie- le reto otro pelinegro ligeramente parecido a el.

-Se supone que a ti tampoco, y no te atreviste a comprar tus propios malditos condones.

-Es que la tonta de Ino los quería con retardador y yo no iba a pedir eso.

-Co-bar-de- le deletreo el Uchiha molesto al otro pelinegro.

-Hmp.

-Esa es mi frase.

-Jodete no la patentaste.

-Jodanse ustedes, es enserio que es la ultima vez, considérate afortunado dobe disfruta esos 12 condones.

-No seas malvado Sasuke- lloriqueo Naruto.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Shikamaru, tu fuiste el primero en pedirme este tonto favor.

-Es que conseguirlos yo mismo era problemático.

-Anda a ti no te cuesta nada- dijo Suigetsu mientras golpeaba la espalda de Sasuke amistosamente.

-¿Por qué no son como Neji o Juugo?- se quejó el Uchiha.

-Es que ellos son unos aburridos- dijo el pelilanco con sonrisa de tiburón.

-Es la ultima vez, he dicho. Usen otro método anticonceptivo, formen un club de abstinencia o lo que sea pero no vuelvan a molestar.

-¡No!- se quejaron dramáticos Naruto y Suigetsu

o.O.o

Habían pasado 3 semanas y el chico guapo de ojos negros no había vuelto, Sakura tenia una mezcla de alegría y tristeza por ese hecho, por que quería decir que el no "necesitaba" más condones pero si el no los necesitaba entonces no iría a la farmacia, la pelirrosa suspiro desesperanzada.

Veintitrés días sin verlo y Sakura se sentía tonta por llevar la cuenta, pero ese día la puerta automática sonó y su pelinegro entro, estoico como siempre se dirigió a un pasillo diferente y cuando puso frente a Sakura una prueba de embarazo los sueños de la pelirrosa murieron lentamente preguntandose si seria muy extraño ponerse a llorar en ese momento; aun así ella logro no derrumbarse y con voz atona hablar.

-Esa marca tiene mala fama no es muy exacta, por eso es barata.

-¿En serio?... que problema.

El chico desapareció de su vista y la puerta volvió a sonar... y volvió a hacerlo, esta vez el chico pelinegro venía jalando a un rubio.

-Que no alcanza dobe.

-Sasuke bastardo te dije que me daba vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? no me hagas reír. Mejor piensa que esto no es nada comparado a lo que vas a sentir cuando entres otra vez a la casa de los Hyuga.-

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que tenia una amiga apellidada así.

El rubio se puso pálido y el pelinegro volvió a hablar.- ¿Podrías recomendarnos una prueba mejor?

-Claro- hablo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa. La prueba no era para él, los condones no eran para él. Estaba loca de felicidad.

Por alguna extraña razón su recomendación de una prueba de embarazo eficaz se convirtió en una amena platica, con el rubio externando sus miedos y Sasuke regañándolo por irresponsable. Cuando los chicos se fueron tenía una extraña invitación para reunirse a comer ramen con ellos y una sonrisa altanera del pelinegro que se despidió con un.

-Nos veremos.

**Notas:** Hoy estoy deprimida, encontré este shot que tenía empezado y lo termine por que me hace reir. Ojala les guste y si no pues también tienen todo el derecho de hacérmelo saber.

Una disculpa a los lectores de otros fics con los que estoy retrasada, he tenido múltiples problemas emocionales y existenciales u.u


End file.
